The present invention relates to a device for measuring the speed of a moving object, for example, a baseball or similar object.
The most common commercial device in use today for measuring the speed of such objects is a radar gun. However, a radar gun is expensive and does not always produce accurate readings Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive yet accurate speed measuring device.
The present invention enables the speed of a baseball or similar object to be measured inexpensively but with high accuracy. The invention can be used in other sporting events to measure, for example, the speed of a tennis ball, golf ball or soccer ball. The invention can also be used to measure the speed of the swing of a baseball bat, or hand and foot speed in delivering a blow in martial arts or boxing-type sports. The invention is also applicable in non-sporting contexts, such as, for example, in the automotive industry to calculate the speed of a test dummy in simulated auto crashes or to calibrate the speed of a test vehicle.